Duo's Diary
by Le Glace
Summary: (frozen)chapter 9 up!
1. Message for mister Maxwell

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The story line is inspired by the movie "The Princess Diary". I only own none gundam characters like Lee, Peter and the rest of the people of their gang.  
  
  
  
Duo woke up to a bright San Francisco day. He calmly got dressed and got into the kitchen where he saw the clock. He was late for school. He grabbed a granola bar, his breakfast, and went down the stairs (he lived in an apartment) and got to his car. He stopped in front of a building where he called for his "friend" Heero. The later got into the car and told the driver to step on it. After passing some red lights and almost colliding with some cars, they finally got to school. It was a school for the kids who didn't go to school on the war. They both ran throw the halls not caring if they got detention. They finally made it to the classroom and just as they got inside and into their chair's the teacher called their names.  
  
"Maxwell, Duo"  
  
"Here" He said almost with out breath.  
  
"Yuy, Heero"  
  
"Umm, professor, what happened to the people between the M and the Y?"  
  
"I already called them, Mister Yuy, since you and Mister Maxwell insist on being the last ones to arrive, I moved both your names to the end of the list."  
  
"Oh, good idea teach." Said Duo with a grin.  
  
The teacher ignored the last remark and continued the class, Literature. Duo took out his bar and Heero took out a small box of corn flakes, as Quatre, who sat besides them smiled at them.  
  
"So…. that makes a solid week of arriving late, are you trying to break a record or something?"  
  
"No, that just proves that we have to fix our alarm clock's." Said Heero with his mouth full of corn flakes.  
  
"And that I need to add a turbo motor to my car." said Duo as he got another bite of his granola bar.  
  
"And what have I told both of you about having breakfast in my class?!"  
  
"That we have to wait till lunch and that is against your class room rules to eat during class"  
  
"Very good Maxwell, and since you know rules so good, let me give you a surprise…. Pop Quiz!"  
  
The whole class groaned even the populars whom where rather good at making dumb excuse to not do an exam.  
  
"Well it wasn't my decision, thank Mister Maxwell and mister Yuy for this. The quiz will be oral. Since you where supposed to read The council of Elrond, from your book of Lord of The Rings, the class will be divided into teams, representing each of the races. Each team will have a leader that will have to convince the rest that they should be the ones to destroy the ring."  
  
"INJUSTICE, THIS IS ABUSE!"  
  
"Sorry mister Chang, next time sayit to your companions here."  
  
The teacher divided them in team and Duo got the Humans, while Heero got the Elves. They had ten minutes to make up a speech and because of his clumsiness, Duo was chosen the leader of his group. The ten seconds where over and Duo's team only knew the beginning of their speech, or rather his speech. The other teams did great but when it was the humans turn, Duo was wishing HE had the ring so he could desapier. He got to the front and took a deep breath; the speech was spouse to cover AT LEAST 2 minutes.  
  
" Well…. we the humans think…that we should take the ring because…….because we found it and…we can do it….and …ummm…we,ummm…uhhh…we are….umm… the owners….because ummm, we found it and…" he took more deep breaths" we have..umm… the right to do it….because …" he started to get pale, as he did when he got nervous" we…ummm….teacher can I sit down I don't feel so good."  
  
"Sure Duo, up next, ELVES."  
  
Duo sat down feeling drowsy. He idint understand why, before he got into school he could make up speeches and stuff fast, now he was scared of talking in public. He could see the rest of his team trying not to laugh at him. He hated them for this. They where the "populars", consisting of the cheer leaders and the football team, the guys that every body wanted to be, except for the five pilots and their friends.  
  
After the elves team convinced everybody the lunch bell rang and Duo speeded out the classroom. He sat down on the cafeteria trying to think what had happened to him. The rest of the pilots arrived, followed by Hilde and Relena.  
  
"Hey duo, what happened up there?" Hilde asked him concerned.  
  
"I have no idea, an I don't want to remember it."  
  
"Did you even read The Council of Elrond?" Relena questioned him, even if she knew his answer.  
  
"Hey, I didn't have time to read that part…I'm still getting those guys to the elves."  
  
"You need to start to be a little more responsible Duo."  
  
"Thanks Trowa, it's about the hundredth time you've said that." He answered sarcastically  
  
"He is right you know, you where so good making stories up when you where a pilot."  
  
"OK, I GET YOURE POINT PEOPLE!"  
  
Right on Que., to make his day even worse than it was, if it was possible, "the in crowd arrived". They consisted of 6 persons most of the time. The leader's where Lee, the captain of the squad the inventor of idiotcracy, she was tall, lean and blond. Her king was Peter, just like her only that he was rather muscular, and invented jerkiness, Hilde used to compare them with Christina Agilera and Nick Carter. Lana was a redhead, only some millimeters shorter than Lee and was almost as thin ather, only that she looked like she ate all her meals, her boy was Daren, who looked like a WWF fighter with his high stature and muscular body, he had sandy hair. Next was Linda, the girl looked exactly like Jennifer Lopez, her boy Richard (A.K.A Ricky) was the spiting image of Ricky Martin.  
  
"Looks like they didn't train you in public speaking back at the war huh Maxwell."  
  
"Go to Hell Peter, its thanks to me that ou are alive."  
  
"Now Duo, watch your language, you certainly did back at class."  
  
"What part of GO TO HELL did you not understand!"  
  
" Now, don't be so harsh, we just want to help learn to speak Duo." Said Linda in a cocky, definitely fake, Latin accent. Heero stood up and gave them the entire "leave or ill kill you stare" which they all followed.  
  
"Thanks Heero."  
  
"It wasent for you Duo, they where getting on my nerves."  
  
"Oh, thanks anyway."  
  
The rest of the ay was just as horrible, when he finally got to his house; he was about to find out that it could get worst. He left his school bag on the door and looked at the answering machine, it had one message. He laysaly pushed the answering button and dropped himself on the couch.  
  
"Hello this is Duo, I'm either to busy or with out time or don't want to pick up the phone so live a message, I don't promise ill return the call*beep*, Mister Maxwell, this is the ministry of Genovia, we are contacting you on behalf of one of our respectful citizens, she would like for you to come tomorrow, after school to have tea," Duo definitely was not ready for the last part of the messege"she said it had to do with some family affairs, thank you*beep*"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So…how was it, did I suck? Am I good? Any suggestions? Please review, flames are welcome, I will write more depending on those reviews. 


	2. You are the prince of Genovia

I'm' not going to repeat that I don't own anything, they are all property of someone else, except for the non Gundam characters, so I wont repeat the disclaimer.  
  
  
  
Duo almost fell of the couch when he heard the message. He repeated it one more time to make sure he had heard right. There was no mistaking, the message ended on the words family affair. He got to the phone and dialed Hilde's phone number.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Nice joke baby, how did you manage to change your voice so much?"  
  
"What do you mean? I haven't called you."  
  
"Yes you did, you know, 'this is the ministry of Genovia' and the hole gig."  
  
"OK, I have no idea what your saying, listen I have to hang up so I can study for the literature exam OK, bye."  
  
Hilde hang up the phone living Duo even more lost than before he called. Not only did he have to study for an exam he didn't know halve of the material, but Hilde, who loved doing phone pranks to Duo, had nothing to do with the call. He gave up thinking about that and decided to get to study. The next morning, after the usual getting late to school and torturing Literature exam, at lunch Duo decided to ask the expert on this type of things, Quatre. If somebody knew about the location and information about the ministry it was him.  
  
"Hey Quatre, I have to ask you something." He said as he sat down besides the blond pilot to begin his lunch.  
  
"Sure Duo, what is it?"  
  
"You see I received this call from this ministry asking me for tea on the afternoon, the problem is…I have no idea where the place is located."  
  
"What country?"  
  
"Genovia"  
  
"You received a call from them? Who called you?"  
  
"Relena, I was asking Quatre."  
  
"It's just that that country is even more successful than the Sank Kingdom in keeping peace. It's been some time since I heard from them."  
  
"Not only that, they are virtually an independent nation. They almost never ask the ESUN for help, just in case of emergency's." said Quatre, as Duo tried to ask again where the ministry was.  
  
"And they have a very respected royal family, and a very successful commerce with the peach industry…"  
  
"OK, nice piece of information, now as I was saying…CAN SOMBODY TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK THE MINISTRY IS?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
They all looked at Duo with a weird face (*_*') and asked him why was it so important. He told them all about the message and the invitation to tea. They told him all he needed to know like how to get there and stuff. The bell rang and Duo went directly to the ministry. It was a pretty big building. He got to the front gate where they asked him to identify himself, which he did. They let him and he parks his motorcycle in front of the entrance. When he got inside the receptionist asked him what he wanted and stuff. The she told him to seat down on a couch in a waiting room. After some time a young blonde woman came in.  
  
"Hello you must be Mister Maxwell?"  
  
"Yeah, one of you asked me to tea…so…here I am."  
  
"OK she will be with you in a minute…"  
  
"I am already here." A woman apeard on the door and the young blonde got out. The woman sat down in a way that Duo had seen Relena seat down when she was meeting some one. She looked a bit like Duo; she had short dark brown hair and big round eyes like him, only that hers were light brown. And she had a small smile compared to the big grin he always had on his face.  
  
"Duo…we finally meet." She said almost tearfully.  
  
"Ahhh…yeah…why did you want to meet me, you said that it was family affairs."  
  
"Well yes, but first I wanted to give you this" she said giving him a small box, inside was a small pin with a crest on it" It's the genovian crest, it was my son's."  
  
"OK so I will keep it very safe." He said as he threw it inside the front pocket of his backpack.  
  
"Yes, umm, Duo, about the family affairs…"  
  
"The tea is served madam." The young woman said.  
  
"Thank you Marie, shall we go."  
  
"What ever."  
  
They got to some gardens where there was a table in the middle with a tea set and a butler. They sat down and the butler served them their tea. Duo felt pretty important for a second.  
  
" As I was saying, do you know anything about your family?"  
  
"Actually…no, both my parent's where dead since I can remember, I grew up on the street's. I was later taken in by a church; but it got blown up in the war…"Duo stopped a second as he remembered sister Helen and Father Maxwell" then I got back to the streets till I became a pilot, you probably heard of the Gundams and know the rest of the story."  
  
"Yes, I do. Well then, if you where in the army business you have probably heard of Jean Claude Philip Renaldy?"  
  
"Nop, never heard of him."  
  
"Well Jean Claude Philip Renaldy was the crown prince of Genovia."  
  
"And that has to do with me in what way?"  
  
" Jean Claude Philip Renaldy was my son…and your father."  
  
Duo choked on the last biscuit he was eating and the butler rushed to give him a glass of water from a tray he had on his hand. After he recuperated he looked at the Queen with an incredulous face.  
  
"Get out of here!"  
  
"I beg your pardon, get out of here?"  
  
"Your highness, in America get out of here may mean wow, jolly wiss or something like that." The butler said fast.  
  
"I know that. Well Duo, that mean that you are not Duo Maxwell, you are Jean Claude Philip Renaldy the second, the prince of Genovia."  
  
  
  
A/n: thanks for reviewing, it really got me writing more. I tried to commit as little errors as possible so I hope you like it. Keep reviewing, it really helps. From now on I won't be able to write a lot because school starts tomorrow and ill be really busy but I will try my best to write the next chapters fast. 


	3. I don't whant to be a prince!

Guess what I own? NOTHING! ^_^' Also I forgot to say that Duo lives in a boardinghouse.  
  
Duo bursted out laughing.  
  
"Yeah right lady...hahaha...I'm a prince...hahaha...that's the best joke if heard in some time."  
  
The queen seemed somewhat taken back by the young pilot's answer. She could logically see he was not taking it seriously.  
  
"My dear boy, you really are the prince of Genovia. And I am Amelia Miñonete Thermopolis Renaldy, the queen of Genovia."  
"Lady...hahahaha.... you've got the wrong kid...hahaha... the last thing I can be...hahaha... is a prince."  
  
"Do you know anything about your family, Duo?"  
  
"No...haha... only that my parent's where casualties of the war...haha... I have been in the streets ever since." he said, still chuckling.  
  
"Then can you prove me wrong, can you prove that I am not your grandmother?"  
  
Duo stopped laughing. He looked at the woman directly in the eye. She seemed really serious for this being a joke. He sat up strait and drank some tea before talking.  
  
"Would you lie to me, knowing my history, in telling me that my family is still alive?"  
  
"Of course not, that would be cruel from me! But think Duo, don't you see that what I'm saying is real?"  
  
"Then tell me, how did I lose my parents to see if our memories are the same or alike in some way."  
  
The queen sat back and sipped some tea in a way Duo had only seen Quatre and Relena drinking. She took a deep breath and began to talk.  
  
"15 years ago the war for independence between the colonies and earth began to be more fierce. There was a conference between the major nations in the earth sphere to try and make a plan to get peace. I was sopused to go as the queen of my country, but got sick and coudent go. Your father decided that I should stay behind and he would go, taking you and your mother with him. Some time after the conference began you decided to take a walk around or something because you got away from your parents and the conference room. Some time after that when you where at a safe distance...a bomb blew the whole conference room away. There were no survivors, but there was one missing person...you. 13 years later, when Operation Meteor began, I was informed at once and when information from the pilots was gathered I received part of it. And I saw you and at once began to look for you, but I coudent find you until some days ago, here in San Francisco."  
  
Duo paid great attention to the story and realized it did have a similarity, he remembered the blast, and walking away from his mother to go out side where he had seen some kids playing. He had started running like crazy when he heard the explotion and had gotten out side the building. He had wandered the streets alone for some days when Solo found him and took him in. He told all this to the queen and she smiled.  
  
"See Duo, you are a prince, Prince Jean Claude Philip Renaldy of Genovia."  
  
"But I can't be a prince! I'm not the be-all-charming-and-well-behave-stick-to-rules-royalty-don't-talk-bad type of guy, I'm more the bad-ass-carefree-I-don't-care-a-fuck-about-what-other-people-think-anoing type of guy, I mean, I speed pass red lights on my way to school, I have my own motorcycle, which doesn't work but you get my point, I have never been a leader in anything except for the gang when I was a kid."  
  
"Oh Jean..."  
  
"Duo"  
  
"Duo, with my help you can learn to talk, walk, eat, dance, sit like a prince."  
  
"Lady, your missing my point, I DON'T want to be a prince."  
  
With this Duo picked his backpack and ran out of the embassy, got into his car and drove to his house. While he escaped from the place, the queen was talking to a man, the head of security, so he would watch out for the boy. Duo got to the building and ran so fast up the stair's that he almost ran down a woman.  
  
"Duo! Watch where you are running young man!" it was the landlady.  
  
"Sorry Miss Johnson, if an person with a weird accent and that definitely seem foreign comes over, tell them I'm not home, I'm sick, I'm dead, anything!"  
  
With this he rushed to his apparment and slammed the door. He changed his closes, dropped on his bed and fell asleep instantly. The next morning he was woken up by someone knocking on his door. He got up and checked his alarm clock. It was 6 o'clock in the morning. He groaned and got back to sleep when a voice which he reconiced as Miss Johnson's.  
  
"Duo; wake up or you'll get late to school!"  
  
Duo got up and walked to the door and opened it. There standing where the landlady...and his grandmother.  
  
"OK, that's it I am going back to sleep, wake me up when SHE is gone..." he said as he started to walk back in when Miss Johnson grabbed him by the braid.  
  
"No way young man, you are going to be late for school, I guess you've gotten late this week I was away."  
  
"They moved my name to the end of the roll call." He said blushing a little.  
  
"Anyway, I can see there is a little family fight here, so I have an idea. Ill give you a solution to the problem. Duo, you wont say no to the offer till that ball you talked to me about..."  
  
"What ball?!" said Duo trying to escape the woman's hold but couden't.  
  
"The Annual Genovian Independence Day ball."  
  
"Oh no, that's it, I'm not wearing a tux!" and with this he got to escape Miss Johnson's grip and closing the door with a bang.  
  
"Duo I'm not finished! Your grandmother has been talking it over with me because I'm the one in charge of you now!" She screamed at the pilot on the other side of the door.  
  
"And that gives you the right to chose my life for me!"  
  
"Duo, you won't say no, but you won't say yes either!"  
  
Duo opened the door a little bit, just enough for he's face to be seen. The expression on his face resembled that of a little kid when somebody doesn't take him to a toy store.  
  
"What do you both say?" she looked at the queen and then at Duo.  
  
"OK."  
  
"Al right then, that is the best choice." The queen answer like if was some important decision or something.  
  
"Al rigth, Duo get dressed, your grandmother is giving you a lift." With this Miss Johnson left leaving the young pilot to get dressed while royalty waited. After some time he had his uniform on and was going down the stairs.  
  
"Listen, before when go to school, I have to pick up a friend."  
  
"Well then don't tell me, tell your driver."  
  
"Whoa, I have a DRIVER. Like in I don't have to drive to school."  
  
Just then he saw two limousines. The queen told him which one was his. He got in and took a look at the driver, who was actually the queen's head of security.  
  
"You must be Jean Claude." The man asked with an understanding smile.  
  
"Yeah, but just call me Duo."  
  
"O.K, I'm Joseph, but you can call me Joe."  
  
"How about Joey?"  
  
"Haha; no, Joe."  
  
With this they left for school. Heero coudent believe that Duo had a limo or that they where going to be early for school. The day went on with out much commotion until the afternoon. After school Duo went to meet his grandmother for his first prince lessons.  
  
A/N: sorry it took me so long, Ive been writing like crazy plus I have to many assignments. Please keep reviewing, it's what keeps this story going. 


	4. Leson I: How to walk and sit like a prin...

Roses are red; violets are blue…nothing is mine, so don't sue!  
  
  
  
Duo entered the embassy and was welcomed by Marie with her usual 'she will be here soon'. He was starting to think that those five word's where her whole vocabulary. Duo walked to the sofa threw his backpack on the floor and stretched himself on the couch. He was about to fall asleep when his grand mother came in. He got up and she looked at him from top to bottom.  
  
"Duo, what happened to your uniform?"  
  
"Umm…" he looked at him self and saw what she meant. His school uniform consisted of long gray pants, a long sleeve white shirt and a wine colored vest; but all Duo had on was the pants and his shirt with the sleeves up.  
  
"Well…school ended and I wasn't going to stay with the uniform…nobody does."  
  
"Well, umm, give a turn; no not like that, slowly." She said and Duo started turning around.  
  
"We will have to work on that posture, his not in bad shape but still seems a bit to thin. And let's see; stop; eyes beautiful" Duo smiled at this remark" But can't be clearly seen because of that hair. Smile…like his father."  
  
The queen stop for a second and then continued on with the inspection. After some time they moved on to another room. There they sat down and then again the queen started making remarks of how he sat.  
  
"You seat on the chair, not sleep on it…. and cross your legs."  
  
"That is a girl thing!"  
  
"No it is not."  
  
After sitting there was walking.  
  
"We don't slouch when we are walking Jean…"  
  
"DUO!"  
  
"Sorry, I will have to get accustomed to that."  
  
After some more complaining from his grand mother and some more making fun from Duo's part, he finally got to go to his house. But before he could go his grandmother gave him one last remark.  
  
"Tomorrow you will come at the same time; you will have your whole uniform on and you will where some decent shoes."  
  
"What so bad about this?" he asked pointing at his boots.  
  
"They are not for everyday use, just for hiking."  
  
Finally Duo left. He never knew that being a prince had so much work involved. He got to his house where Miss Johnson asked him about his day and then he went to sleep. The next morning, after the limo ride and getting early for school again, the traditional torture began ounce again. After a "very entertaining" history class, the lunch bell rang.  
  
"So Duo, what do you say after school we get together, we can work on your baby."  
  
"Sorry Hilde, but the bike will have to wait, I have a grandma thing."  
  
"Whoa, hold it; you have family?" Quatre virtually choked on a piece of meat.  
  
"Yeah, didn't I tell you guy's yesterday?"  
  
"You told us, Quatre was absent."  
  
"Oh right, well; just happens I did have a family and she had been looking for me all this time, she finally found me."  
  
"Wow, but, didn't she see the news; I mean you where the most captured pilot I think?"  
  
"(^_^') Thank you Quatre."  
  
Just then the populars came over, with a smile on their faces.  
  
"So Maxwell, word is it that you are not alone in the world."  
  
"Really I thought the word was you where getting a brain transplant."  
  
" Very funny Hilde, no wonder none of you guy's have a decent social live."  
  
"Really, then going around doing nothing is something."  
  
"We do thing's…"  
  
"When is your next mall excursion, I wouldn't want to miss it."  
  
"Give me a break Peacecraft, we do plenty more than that"  
  
Heero, who was getting kind of sick of the guy's, gave them the deathglare™. And then Peter committed one of his stupid errors.  
  
"Yuy, lose the glare, that is not going to work on me."  
  
Heero standed up and out of no where took out a gun.  
  
"What the fuck…?"  
  
" Omae o korosu…"  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" asked Peter with his hands in the air.  
  
"I t means 'I ill kill you' and he is serious about it." Said Duo with his usual grin.  
  
The day went on with out much commotion. Duo left the school and on his way to the embassy he changed his shoes ("These make me look like a doofus!") and fixed his uniform. He got out of the car and came in. There was his grand mother with Marie.  
  
"So…what are we going to do today?"  
  
"Today we will fix you up."  
  
"What do you mean by that?!"  
  
"Your appearance."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: So how was it? Chapter five is pretty complete so I will try to have it up soon. As always read and review that is what keeps the story coming. ^_^ 


	5. change of style

You know the deal…  
  
"Whoa..ok, now that is not going to happen!"  
  
"Well why not, you look so….."  
  
"Good, young, clean…"  
  
"Well, not exactly, but don't worry, it's not going to be a big change."  
  
Duo, could alrredy see himself, or how he thougth he was going to look. But it turned out to be worst than he expected. When Paulo, the stylist, arrived, Duo learned the faith of the look he had on since he was 7.  
  
"Well, we have to do something about that hair, I thought he was a girl at first." Said Paulo mockingly.  
  
"OH NO, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO CUT MY HAIR!"  
  
"It will only be a little bit, just to improve your image."  
  
"My image is fine! And there is no way you will get me to sit in that chair and let you change my stile."  
  
Duo was very firm on this but Paulo did not care. Five minutes later Duo was tied up to the chair and his mouth was ducktaped (?). First they began cleaning his face. Not only was the smell of what ever it was they were using horrible, but it stung to. Afterwards he could see and feel how they washed his hair with something that smelled too much like Herbal Essence. But all that was child play compared to was coming up next. He suddenly heard and later saw his worst nightmare…a pair of scissors.  
  
After some time queen Amelia returned to check on her grandson.  
  
"Your highness, Paulo is exhausted, for only Paulo can take this" he pointed at a picture of Duo some time ago" and give you…a prince."  
  
As he said this he turned the chair around. Duo wasn't tied up anymore; he was sitting there with he's arms crossed in front of his chest. He looked different and he hated it. When Duo arrived at his house Miss Johnson almost didn't recognize him. He could just imagine what it was going to be like the other day at school.  
  
The other morning Duo went on his (emphasis on his) limmo and picked up Heero. The magnitude of the change was evident when Heero saw him.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO WITH YOURE HAIR!"  
  
Duo's braid his pride and joy, his reason for living, had been cut of. His hairstyle looked like Quatre's only in brown.  
  
"Does it look that bad?"  
  
"Well, not really, but that was like…a trademark; I mean you look like Pete or something. It's like if you were trying to impress them, I can't believe this. What went threw your head when you did that? Were you dunk, drugged, sleeping…"  
  
Heero kept going on and on, making Duo feel like shit more and more, and Joseph noticed this. When he let them of some blocks away (Duo didn't want to do a seen arriving on a limousine) he told him to ignore those remarks; he looked OK like that. On their way to school Duo took his cap out of his backpack and covered his head with it. Heero asked him ounce more what was wrong with him and Duo, making him promise that he would keep it a secret, told the whole story to him. All that he could say was "Get out of here!". They continued their way up and got to school just as the bell rang. They sat down and the literature class began.  
  
"A professor, I think hats are against the school dress code." The idiot's king Peter raised his hand and complained.  
  
"Well he has a point Duo, and we can't make exemptions, no matter who you are."  
  
"But teach please let me keep it."  
  
"Take it of…"  
  
"But…"  
  
"TAKE IT OF!"  
  
Duo took a deep breath and the classroom got nearer to see him.  
  
"What happen Rapunzel, witch cut your hair."  
  
"Awww, witel Duo is losing his hair."  
  
"You look like a idiot."  
  
"Well I think it looks great."  
  
"Me to."  
  
Duo turned around and saw Heero and the rest of the guy's defending him. Maybe this transformation wasn't going to be so bad. But this was just the start of a hard road to royalty.  
  
  
  
A/n: sorry this was so short. Ill post next chapter faster because I have free since tomorrow till April first free, I'll post next one fast. R/R please! 


	6. discovered

Not mine…  
  
  
  
A/n: Sorry but what else was I going to change about him. I didn't want to cut his hair either, but 99% of the people I consulted it with told me to do it. If you are going to flame because of that, don't waste your time, I will just ignore it and eventually maybe remove it. Now back to the story.  
  
  
  
That afternoon, his prince lessons continued. This time they were going to practice proper eating and dancing. He wasn't really looking forward to the dancing part, but the food part did catch his attention. He walked in the embassy, and since he didn't see anybody around, he began to look around. He the saw a sculpture of what seemed to be a dancer. He began to try and imitate the pose, putting his hands against the sculpture's hands when he broke one of the fingers. As the finger snapped, he heard footsteps coming closer to were he was, and since he could not see a way to stick the finger back, so he put it on the mouth. Just then the queen arrived.  
  
"Jean, you are early!"  
  
"Yeah, didn't want to miss any of my lessons." He said nervously.  
  
"Well then, follow me and well start right away."  
  
Minutes later, Duo was strapped to a chair with a plate of food right in front of him. The problem was that, he could not reach the food.  
  
"Is it a custom of some kind to strap guest to their chair so they can't reach their food?" he asked while trying to reach the food with the tip of his finger.  
  
"No Jean, the scarf is merely a training tool, to help you sit strait, after some time you will be able to eat with out it."  
  
"How am I spouse to learn to eat properly if I can't eat?"  
  
The queen didn't pay much attention to this last remark, so Duo was obligated to try to stretch his arms as far as possible with out choking himself with the scarf. After the eating part came the dancing part. He hopped this was better and easier than eating. The entered a kind of ballroom, on one side there was a desk with a radio on it and Joseph was standing besides the desk. Queen Amelia walked to the desk and sat down on the chair and signaled Joseph to begin.  
  
"Now Duo, what kind of music do you like?"  
  
"Depends, my favorite goes like this"he said and stooped as he tried to remember the melody"oh right…I tried so hard and got so faaaar, in the end it doesn't even matter, Iv got to faaar to lose it aaall in the end it doesn't even matter…" he began to sing and jump but Joseph stopped him.  
  
"What song is that?"  
  
"In the end by Linkin Park, don't you guy's have that in Genovia?"  
  
"Not really" Amelia interrupted" this is the Genovian alternative to dance music."  
  
She turned on the radio and a music that sounded something like a tango began to come from it.  
  
"Now this is a traditional Genovian dance" Joseph continued" it's sort of a mix between a waltz and a tango"  
  
"It's a wango?"  
  
"Umm," he looked at the queen, as if trying not to laugh" no, have you ever danced any of the two?"  
  
"I don't dance waltz and the closest thing Iv danced to a tango is a song by this singer, I think her name was Shakira or something, anyway, I didn't understand a word because it was in Spanish."  
  
"Well, the dance is something like this, uh; Marie, care to help us?" he asked as he saw her come in.  
  
Marie came right up and Joseph gave Duo a small demonstration, then he let him do the dancing. Duo had a little trouble trying to get it right, after some minutes Marie left and both Joseph and Amelia told Duo he could go. When he got to his house, he saw Miss Johnson at the entrance. They talked a little, she asked him how he was doing with his prince lessons and he told her all about them. After some time Duo went up to his apartment and went to sleep. He started thinking how being a prince was harder than he thought, but the worst was yet to come.  
  
The next day, as Duo and Heero made their way to school, they saw a bunch of reporters, cameras and stuff.  
  
"What do you think happened there?"  
  
"Don't know Maxwell, let's find out."  
  
But as they neared the school, Lee the idiot screamed as she pointed at Duo.  
  
"That's him! That's the prince!"  
  
That instant all the people in front of the school started to run towards them.  
  
"Heero Yuy! Did you say anything!?"  
  
"Not a word I swear."  
  
Then the rest of the gang came to help Duo get to the school (like he had a problem with not going), and then Joseph appeared and so did the principal and some teachers. When they finally got inside the school. The whole group got to the office. They sat down and the principal received a call telling her that the queen was on her way. When she arrived she sat down (after greeting Quatre and Relena which seemed to have known her for a long time) and began to see how could the news leaked out.  
  
After some time, Joseph arrived with the culprit, Paulo.  
  
"My queen Paulo is very sorry, some who it just slipped out…"  
  
"Something this important just cant slip out, tell me the truth."  
  
"All right your majesty, Paulo told on his own, but there was nothing, no money or any thing like that, Paulo hate's money…actually, there was some money involved."  
  
"Get him out!"  
  
And with this Joseph took him out and returned to the office, were the queen asked him to take away the principal and discuss the safety measures they would have to take with Duo. After this, she went back to the group that was there.  
  
"Well, now that that is settled, after this accident, I spouse your opinion about not being a prince has gotten even stronger Jean."  
  
"Well I…. what's so funny Hilde?"  
  
"Nice name." Was all that she could say.  
  
"Shut up, any way, I'm not really sure about his."  
  
"Well, maybe you should ask your friends for help."  
  
Duo looked at the whole group with his trade mark grin as some thoughts on how to actually have Heero and Wufei do what he told them to do. After negotiations ended they exited the office.  
  
When the lunch bell rang Duo went to the top of the building, where the basketball court was. Some minutes later, Hilde appeared.  
  
"Hey there." She greeted him. Duo, who was sitting on the stands, looked up.  
  
"Hey baby."  
  
"Why are you so down, because of the fact that you are a prince got all around school?"  
  
"Yeah." She could see that he was visibly depressed. He wasn't smiling as he always did; it was more of a forced smile.  
  
"Maybe you can use this to your advantage, now when the morons bug us, just tell them you'll send the army after them and hunt them down."  
  
They both laughed at this idea. It was great that he had her, he would be even worst without her there now to get some humor on the situation.  
  
"I'm going to get something to eat, want something Duo?"  
  
"No, I'm OK"  
  
"See you at class then." With this she kissed him good bye and went down to the cafeteria to eat. Joseph, who was standing there pretending he didn't see the 'innocent kiss', walked over to him.  
  
"You are very lucky to have a girl like that."  
  
"I know, she is great."  
  
"Well, now sheer up it's not so bad; the world is not going to end because everybody knows you are a prince."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just do, now what do you say we have a little practice on your entrance for the banquet tonight?"  
  
"Sure" and he walked up to the top of the stands.  
  
"Now at the ball, you will escort the queen; but on the banquet tonight you will arrive alone…"  
  
They kept going over it because Duo slipped on the stands several times. He was happy he had Joseph there. That night was he first test to see if he truly was prince material.  
  
  
  
A/n: Next chapter, his frost official activity, but just if I get enough reviews, if not, Ill have to think abut it. R&R please. 


	7. The state dinner dumdumdum

Why bother.  
  
The important night had finally come. As Duo walked down the stairs he suddenly felt the urge to go back and hide in a room for the rest of the night. But when he saw Joseph at the end of the stairs he felt confident.  
  
"I feel like a fish out of water." He whispered to Joseph.  
  
"Don't worry you will get over it; allow me to introduce to you Genovia's Prime Minister Sebastian Motaz, his lovely wife Sheila, and their daughter Marissa." Duo shook hands with all of them.  
  
"Is it true that you got to go to ALL the colonies while you were in the war?" the girl asked him.  
  
"Well, not all of them but a lot of them, maybe I can take you on a tour some day, that is, if your mother and father let you."  
  
"I'm not allowed to go to the party, you think they will let me go to the colonies?"  
  
They all chuckled at her remark as one of the butlers announced that dinner was served.  
  
The queen entered the room and they all sat down. She remained standing, and cleared her through to get attention. Duo cuddent help but tap the glass in front of him. By doing this, he broke it.  
  
"Don't worry, it happens all the time." Said the butler when he cleaned it up. After this the queen gave a small message and sat down.  
  
As soon as she seated, Duo saw that the name on his space was Jean Claude Philipe Renaldy II. He picked it up and wandered if somebody had a pen so he could fix that. What he didn't notice was that he was holding the small card over the candle in front of him. He did notice it after he put it on the table again, when he saw that it was burning. And that the sleeve of the man sitting beside him was also on fire. Duo looked around for something with what to put out the fire, but all he could see was the ice bucket for the wine, which was starting to melt.  
  
Duo grabbed the man's arm and dipped it on the ice bucket, making the flame disappear. The man looked at him with a weird face (0_0) and continued to eat, making sure his arm was far from Duo's reach. After some time passed, the queen called Duo to her side.  
  
"Everything fine there?"  
  
"Yeah, no problems."  
  
"What was that with the ice bucket?"  
  
"Oh that.well.nothing.big."  
  
"That is good to know, you can go back to your seat now."  
  
Duo sighted, relived that he didn't have to tell her anything. He went back to enjoy the rest of the dinner. But of curse, the accidents did not stop there. Next came the soup. Duo did not even want to know what was in there; it was nasty enough not knowing. The appearance wasn't bad, but the taste was.how to put it delicately.the worst thing he had ever tasted, plus he burned his tongue and almost threw up when he tasted it. He could have jumped up and down when they took it away from him. But with the luck he was having, things were not going to get better.  
  
After that, he was brought what seemed to be ice cream.  
  
"Well, at least I know what the dessert is." He said, as he was about to eat it.  
  
"That is not the dessert, it's an intercourse, to cleanse the paladar."  
  
He didn't really care if it was dessert or not, just the fact that he could pronounce the name was enough for him (he still did not or want to know what was in the soup). So, as every other 17-year-old eating ice cream, he took a really big bite. Which caused the biggest case of brainfrezze Duo had ever experienced in his life (*_*). Which, as always in these embarasing situations, made everybody in the table look at him.  
  
"And this is what they call a prince." Said the man sitting in front of him. This was going so bad. Next came the main course and with out thinking Duo began doing something he is pretty good at, eating like a pig. Of course he went to the prince mode when he got some very nasty looks from his grandmother, Duo had an idea that she could be pretty scary when mad.  
  
After a miraculously uneventful main course, make that tow courses, finally came desert. It seemed to be a something close to chocolate covered pear, a very famous Genovian dessert according to the Prime Minister. It had some grapes on the side, which was the first thing he got on his hands, but his grandmother saw him and told him to use the fork. Which he did mind you, the only problem was getting the grapes to stick there. He had a small battle with the grapes, which ended with one grape falling to the floor. That is when disaster struck.  
  
Duo bent down to grab the grape, but he coudent reach. So he got down to the floor bending under the table to get it. Just as he almost got it, one of the butler's serving there tripped with him (he had halve his body under the table and the other halve in the middle of the way). This caused him to push yet another man, making the last one hold on to the table, but lost his grip. The man fell to the floor kicking Duo's plate in the air. But everything that goes up must come down, and this happened to his plate, landing right next to the queen. A very red-from-blushing Duo came out of under the table to see the mess.  
  
"Was that my fault?" he asked the minister, who nodded yes with a grave expression. But one good thing did come from this. The Japanese ambassador that was sitting next to the queen began laughing, something he hadn't done in the whole evening.  
  
"How was the dinner?" Asked Miss Johnson as Duo went up to his apartment.  
  
"Well, not bad, I broke a glass, almost threw up when I saw the food, I ate like a pig, got the worst case of brainfrezze in my life which still hurts, and knocked over two butler's. Hey, it could have been worst." He said with an innocent smile.  
  
"Total fiasco huh?"  
  
"Yeah you could say that." He said as he began to climb up the stairs.  
  
"Oh Duo, Hilde called! She asked if you were going to go over there tomorrow to work on your baby!"  
  
"Well, if the queen comes by tomorrow, you know were to tell her to find me!" he yelled back before going to sleep.  
  
Miss Johnson smiled At least he hasn't changed THAT much she thought to her self. With this she also went to bed.  
  
  
  
A/n: I'm SO SORRY it took me so long to update this, been having some major writer's block Case and when I had I finish, my computer went nuts and wudent let me update. Ill get the next one going ASAP. 


	8. Getting to know each other

Why waste energy.  
  
The next morning Miss Johnson had just when up when she heard the phone ring. Who was calling at 7 o'clock in the morning a Saturday was beyond her, since everybody she knew was still sleeping. She picked it up reluctantly.  
  
"Hello?" she said groggily.  
  
"Good morning, is Mr. Maxwell there?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"It's queen Amelia, may I speak to Duo?"  
  
"Uh.hold on a sec.."  
  
Miss Johnson was about to call him when she remembered he was going to Hilde's that day.  
  
"His not here, he went out today."  
  
She told her were he was and how to get there and decided to go back to bed. As this happened, some streets down.  
  
" You can stop working now and take a break."  
  
"No way, I'm finishing this bike before lunch."  
  
"Why such determination Duo?"  
  
"I want my baby back to live!"  
  
Hide rolled her eyes and sighted. Duo had been working on that bike for a real long time now and she was beginning to feel sorry for the god of death. She decided to leave Duo alone with his bike for sometime and went back to other jobs she had. They were pretty easy, mostly were bike and car repair. She was almost done when a big black limmo stopped in front of the shop. Out came Joseph followed by Amelia.  
  
"Is Duo here?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah he's out back, you must be his grandmother, right?"  
  
"Yes I am Amelia Miñonete Thermopolis Renaldy."  
  
"Hilde Schbeiker." She said shaking hands with the Queen." Let me call Duo."  
  
Hilde walked to the backdoor of the small office were she was.  
  
"DUO!!! YOUR GRANDMA IS HERE!!!!"  
  
"BE THERE IN A SECOND!!!!"  
  
Just then, the deafening sound of an engine starting resonated through the room, followed by a bang and the sound of Duo swearing. He appeared seconds latter covered in dirt and oil.  
  
"Please remind me never to turn on something with a motor unless I'm sure it's repaired." he said whipping his face clean. He walked to the counter and smiled at the queen.  
  
"I thought I had the day of?"  
  
"Well yes, I come here with a different porpuse."  
  
"If the limo broke down it's still gonna cost you, less but not free"  
  
"It's not that. You see I was thinking we could spend the day together, you could show me around the city or something like that."  
  
"I guess so, aren't you to busy or something?"  
  
"I canceled everything for today."  
  
"Would I get to drive? On my own car?"  
  
"Well." she looked over at Joe who nodded " Alrigth."  
  
"Great! Then give me a second while a change and we'll cruise around town. Oh and babe, sorry for the mess outside."  
  
"I'll clean it Duo, go change and go hang out with your grandma, I can manage here."  
  
"Thanks babe you're the best!" he said as he kissed her on the cheek and exited the office. Hilde walked to the back as she murmured to her self "What did he do to his baby now.". She didn't notice that the queen had heard that and with a rather alarmed face leaned over the counter to see. Amelia sighted when she saw that Hilde had been talking about the bike. Duo came in shortly after wearing long black pants, a red T-shirt and a black leather jacket over it.  
  
"Well, lets go!"  
  
They got inside his car and began their ride. As they rode through the golden bridge Duo had an idea.  
  
"Hey grandma, do you have any spare change?" "Well no it's not right for royalty to jingle."  
  
"That's OK I'll get the change."  
  
They got to the boardwalk were Duo took the queen to a dime museum. They played with several of the machines and later took some pictures at a small booth, one of which his grandmother took. At the end of the day they got some corn dogs and walked all they way along the boardwalk.  
  
"Grandma."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"D id dad always want to be a prince?"  
  
"Well, yes.except for once about 15 years ago, when he meet a young girl at the college he was studying.he seriously considered abdicating the throne.but she told him not to, she became a princess, even thought she never really liked the lifestyle of the royal family, didn't like staying stable in one place. When you were born was the only time she stayed in one place, but when you were about one they got back to traveling a lot, always taking you along the way."  
  
"What was her name?"  
  
"Elizabeth, she was from one of the colonies, loved to travel to them."  
  
"Yeah me to."  
  
"Enough about what's passed, who was that girl in the shop?" she said with a small smile.  
  
"Hilde? Were just friends." Duo had a small flush of crimson in his cheeks.  
  
"One of the great gundam pilot's blushing."  
  
"OK drop it."  
  
"Ohhhh so it's more than just friends."  
  
"Grandma please."  
  
"All right, I won't ask anymore."  
  
A long awkward silence followed.  
  
"You gonna eat that thing?" he asked her pointing at the corndog.  
  
"Oh yes, it's quite good." "OK I'm gonna go get another one."  
  
As he walked away he smiled." Maybe she isn't as bad as she looks" he thought to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
OK, I know it's to short for the time I've taken, I decided to finish writing it all, just one more chapter to write. Ill do my best to get on- line as soon as possible. Mean while I need to consult readers for two things: one, the chapter I'm working on right now involves Duo betraying his friends, anybody got any good ideas for that, it's during a beach party and I don't know how to make him abandon them; two, very weird idea came to my mind, what if Duo was related to one of the other gundam pilot's and what if this pilot is......Quatre, kind of to strange now that I think of it, but be honest and tell me what you think, r/r please, next chapter up or this weekend or the next at most. 


	9. Car Crash

..not mine.sunrise owns it..damn them.  
  
After a few more minutes talking and catching on they left the boardwalk and got on their way to the embassy.  
  
"I know this is the fastest way to the embassy but.I REALLY HATE THIS HILL!"  
  
Duo tried with all his might to get the car to climb the hill, but it was all to no avail.  
  
"Keep going; come on, good car."  
  
He kept talking hopping that his 'car' could obey him. He was almost halfway up the hill when Duo accidentally pushed the brakes too far making the car to automatically turn off.  
  
" Oh damn..no! no! NO! COME ON BABY! TURN ON!......NOooo!!!" he yelled as the car slided down the hill. Then at the end of the hill, the car crashes with a tour trolley.  
  
"Uh oh...oh sh*t, now I've done it!" Duo gets out of the car, his grand mom followed behind him  
  
"Oh dear, are you all alright?" the queen ask the people in the trolley  
  
"Of course they are ok grandma! My car on the other hand is NOT! And you ask them!"  
  
"Jean please, control yourself-"  
  
"DUO!"  
  
Suddenly a police car came, obviously was on his way to the police station when it heard the crash, it came to see what was happening. A police came out of the car and walked toward Duo and the queen, he looked at the trolley then at Duo.  
  
"Could you please tell me what happened here?"  
  
"Well, it's a funny story actually; you see, I was trying to go to the top of the hill when the brakes broke down and I 'ACIDENTALLY' crashed with the trolley officer." he answered with a small innocent smile.  
  
"Look! That's not the problem, the problem is that this trolley is property of the government, how am I supposed to pay for it? huh?!" the trolley officer interrupted  
  
"Uhhh, know anybody with a big credit card bill?" Duo said smirking  
  
"Well, you will have to come with me to the police station"  
  
"Does it have to be right now?!" Duo whined  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"But-grandma say something!"  
  
"Well Duo, a country cannot function correctly if its transportations and its laws don't act correctly."  
  
"You mean you're with them?!" he asked disbelievingly.  
  
Both the police and trolley officer looked at the queen in admiration and nodded  
  
"That is why I made you as queen of Genovia, I made you both the representation of the order of the...of the.." The queen looked at a street sign that read "Rose" and had the idea "representation of the order of the law 'Rose'."  
  
Duo was confused but then he saw the street sign and understood what his grand mom was doing  
  
"oh,uuuuhhhh"  
  
"Uuuuuuuuh" the people in the trolley joined Duo  
  
"Please, take bows" the queen ordered kindly at the police and the trolley officer  
  
Both took bows as the tour people start tacking pictures  
  
"Does someone have a saber?"  
  
"I got an umbrella!" a woman in the trolley yelled  
  
"I got this" Duo had in his hands the brake that he had mistakenly pulled off out of the car  
  
"That would do" Duo handed the queen the brake "by the power rested in me as the queen of Genovia, I pronounced you.what's you're name?"  
  
"Arty Washington, your majesty"  
  
"Arty Washington and."  
  
"Russell McCarthy"  
  
"And Russell McCarthy, masters of the order of Rose" said as she touch them by the shoulder with the brake  
  
Everybody starts cheering "I know you don't want to go all the way down to the police station-"  
  
"No, no, don't worry about that, besides, nobody got hurt, right?"  
  
All the people start saying no in different times  
  
"And, we got an insurance" added the trolley officer  
  
"I'll take you to the embassy" the police said  
  
"Well, if you so insist"  
  
"Please" the police opened his police car door  
  
"Oh, well, of course, thank you" the queen entered the car's back seats followed by Duo  
  
As they start leaving the queen say goodbye to the people  
  
"You totally rock grams!" said Duo with a wide grin.  
  
"Why thank you." She said smiling.  
  
Outside in the trolley, the people waved as they went up the hill.  
  
A/n: I HAVENT FORGOTEN YOU MY GUNDAM FAN FRIENDS!!!! I was just stuck! This is a bit short but since my friend Nigth-Beauty-Gurl helped me get over this writer's block, I promise to upload as soon as I can! Please review! Thanx! ^_^ 


End file.
